An Old friend
by PeterJack05
Summary: The Doctor returns back to London to say his good-byes. Any more? Spoilers.


"Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and plotline of Sherlock and Doctor Who. They both belong to their own respective owners and original writers and this story is only a figurement of my imagination.

"It was a beautiful winter day when the Doctor paid a visit to his old friend. The snow was soft, thick and white which made it perfect to make Snowmen and have snowball fights. Sherlock was taking the boys out for a much needed outing and was sitting on the park bench as he watched his boys playing in the snow with the other children as he sipped his hot cup of takeaway coffee. He averted his gaze from the boys for an occasional scan around the park for any potential dangers the inhibitors may possess to them. His gaze fell onto a familiar figure in the distance, watching him from the distance within the trees; tall and lanky with waxed hair while wearing a trench coat over a suit. Sherlock smiled as he stood up and walked towards him while holding his cup of coffee. He smiled as he stood, face to face with the Doctor. He looked thinner and paler since the last time he saw him with a few more growing inches of hair. However, his eyes seemed to have lost most of their usual sparkle as dark circles, poorly covered by concealer revealed all that Sherlock need to know about the Doctor's visit.  
"Beautiful kids you have there." The Doctor grinned, "You both have taught them well."  
"Would you like to have some coffee, Doctor?" Sherlock asked politely as he smiled at him. If he was here to say good bye, then he would have to introduce him to his younger child and allow the older one to say his good-byes.  
"I would prefer some tea." The Doctor grinned even wider, "but if as long as you're buying!" the consulting detective smiled as he turned around and cupped a hand at the side of his mouth; "DAVID! MATT!" he yelled, "TIME FOR TEA!" two boys looked up from the Snowman and rolled their eyes as they abandoned their creation and ran towards their father. David was tall, lean and pale with straight black hair that is braided neatly down his back. A scar rode down at a diagonal angle through his face that stated at the tip of his left eyebrow and ended with a slight curve at the end of his lips. His slightly slanted large brown eyes stated that he has been through hell and back during his sixteen years. Matt was an adorable, ginger, twelve year old that just simply cheerful and playful that is suitable for his short and muscly figure. His green eyes sparkled with laughter.  
David's eyes lightened when he spotted the Doctor and changed his direction from Sherlock towards the time lord, and the time lord opened his arms in a wide embrace as David slammed into him and they toppled off their feet. Strong arms circled around the Doctor's waist as David twisted his body so that the Doctor would land on him. They fell onto the thick snow behind, laughing and with enough grace of a headless chicken.  
The Doctor and David laughed as Sherlock observed them with a wide smile as Matt just stood there in disbelief that the usually stoic and emotionless David would rush with that speed and enthusiasm towards a total stranger. The only time he saw David reacting like that was when he was ready to defend himself, Matt, Sherlock or John from danger.  
"Careful Doctor. I wouldn't want John to think you're David's new boyfriend," The laughter immediately ceased, "considering how he acted to David's boyfriend when we invited him over for dinner last week."  
"Dad~!" David whined. Matt's eyebrows disappeared under his long side fringe. He had never heard David whinge in front of his parents. He would either speak with a very formal tone or make threats under his breath. He never spoke with this much affection in his voice. Matt looked over to Sherlock and saw a smile ghosting on his face. The Doctor turned to David with a huge grin on his face.  
"You already got yourself a boyfriend?" He teased.  
"Like you've got the right to talk!" David smiled , "Remember Jack?" then he turned to a frown. "What's going on Doctor." He said worriedly, "You wouldn't randomly come for a visit unless it was something dangerous.". Fear settled at the bottom of Sherlock's stomach as he realized his worst fears were true. He took out his phone from his coat pocket and started typing a text addressing to John.  
**The Doctor is here. SH**  
A beep sounded to announce John's reply.  
**Doctor who? JW**  
Sherlock rolled his eyes as he typed his response.  
**The Doctor. SH**  
**bloke that saved U and D?JW**  
**Get over here. NOW SH**  
He looked over to David and he knew at once that he did the right choice in telling John to come. He knew how much of a strong attachment the teenage boy had towards the Time Lord. Anyone would've fallen in love with their savior if they had swept them off their feet like the Doctor did towards him and how John had saved him countless times. He knew that if Doctor confirmed their fears, then they would need more than Matt to control their physical reactions.  
"Sherlock!" A familiar middle-toned voice sounded behind him and he smiled sadly towards the familiar blonde, sauntering towards him. "What's w_." He froze in his tracks. _Shit, _Sherlock thought as he remembers the position the Doctor and David were currently in. "What the hell are you doing to my son?  
The Doctor placed both hands on either side of David's head and pushed himself up so that he was straddling the teenager and jumped to his feet as he stepped to the side and offered a hand to David while grinning at the fuming blonde.  
"Hello, I'm the Doctor." He spoke happily, ignoring all the signs that tells him that John was beyond furious. "He pulled David to his feet and an idea popped in his head. "I'm David's _friend." _Sherlock groaned when he emphasized the word, as if to suggest that they're more than just 'friends'. The dark haired boy just laughed heartily as he cupped both sides of the Doctor's face and pulled him down. The older man's eyes widened in surprise when he felt soft lips against his. He was so surprised that he opened his mouth slightly and David slipped his tongue into his mouth. The only thing that passed the Doctor's mind as he closed his eyes is; "He is a good kisser." Sherlock laughed loudly when he saw the look of shock and disbelief on Matt's face and pure fury set in the trembling lines around John's face. He knew what it would probably look like to John: David's got himself a boyfriend that is probably more than twenty years older than him. He is probably using David's affections to his advantage. It is out of his league as a duty of a father. The verdict; an enemy.  
David grinned against the kiss as he gave his lower lip a last squeeze before pulling away and pulled the Doctor into his arms.  
"Dad," He said cheerfully, "This is the Doctor. A _friend_." Sherlock burst into laughter as he trotted towards the dazed older man and gleefully swung an arm around his shoulders./p  
"Now then," He walked away, half dragging half leading the Doctor away from the scene with David holding onto the Doctor's hand. " Let's go and have some tea." Matt and John soon followed after them with dazed expressions on their faces.

"The Doctor leaned back on his chair as he leisurely drank tea with his legs elegantly crossed at the knees beneath the oak wood table, across the two couples with the two boys flanked at the sides all drinking a cup of tea except for David; whom was eating a chocolate fondue. "So, what's been cooking for the last five years since I've been gone?" He asked.  
"Well, Mycroft got married last year to a mutual friend of ours, John released a book of our adventures and received an award of the best writer of the year, Molly's gotten engaged and is planning to get married in a month, Matt's been doing excellently at school and got himself a girlfriend," John whirled to look at him in disbelief, "The signs were all there John, didn't you see it? Tut. Mrs Hudson is still living in 221B, and David… well, you know what he's like." He leaned forward, "So, what's going on, Doctor? Where's Donna?" He asked curiously. His eyes peered into the Doctor, trying to deduce everything he can about the Doctor. _Alone and had been for a few months, radiation, sadness, has been to see some friends all around the world, hasn't been taking care of himself properly… cancer_.  
"You've left her again haven't you?" He whispered as he leaned forward, "Doctor, Why are you here…?"  
The Doctor smiled as he was once again blown away the brilliance of the self-acclaimed sociopath.  
"I've come to say good bye, Mr Sherlock Holmes." he whispered, "I'm at the end of my time. Its time for me to leave."  
"Is that why you've left her?" David asked as he placed the spoon down. "When will you be coming back?"  
""I might, I might not." The Doctor smiled widely as he sipped his tea. Then he turned grim. "There was a war between myself and the Daleks." Sherlock clenched his fist at the name of the detestable creatures, "And Rose came back. She came back for me and I sent her away with another version of myself." Sherlock nodded his head, encouraging him to continue as David reached out a hand to hold the Doctor's as he had meet the beautiful blonde himself at one point. "Anyways, Donna somehow got the intelligence capacity of the time lords and it was killing her. So, I had to remove all memories of me in order to save her." He seemed to be immersed in the entangled fingers of himself and David's. "ooh!" he jumped up and grinned wildly as he bent down and pushed in the chair, " Well, look at the time. I've got to go." Sherlock and stood up and ran after the brunette outside of the café, leaving John and the boys behind in a daze.  
"Doctor!" He yelled. The Doctor froze in his tracks.  
Sherlock gulped as his mind went blank. He clearly didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to say about the years of friendship and memories they had during his exile. He certainly didn't know to express his gratitude for giving him a son and for his intimacy.  
"Good bye." like two drops of blood on snow, the words fluttered through the wind.  
The Doctor, raised his hand and waved without looking back and Sherlock swore that he heard a faint wheezing sound in the distance as the cold slowly shrouded his body.


End file.
